1. Field
The present invention relates to micro devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to the stabilization of micro devices on a carrier substrate.
2. Background Information
Commercial manufacturing and packaging of micro devices often becomes more challenging as the scale of the micro devices decreases. Some examples of micro devices include radio frequency (RF), microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), microswitches, light-emitting diode (LED) display systems, and MEMS or quartz-based oscillators.
During fabrication of active devices, it is common bond two wafers or substrates. For example, a growth substrate may be bonded with a carrier substrate to position the device structure on a different wafer or substrate in order to perform processing operations on an alternate side of the micro device structure. The growth substrate may also be bonded with a carrier substrate because the carrier substrate is better suited to continue on in the fabrication process.
To bond one substrate/wafer to another, an adhesive bonding material may be applied as an adhesive layer between the two substrates. A wafer bonding fixture may be used to facilitate the process. The wafer bonding fixture may assist on exerting a controlled amount of pressure on the two wafers to encourage a close and uniform bonding of the two wafers. In some instances, the wafers to be bonded have alignment marks to promote a uniform bonding distance between the two wafers. In addition, the wafer bonding fixture may include fixture spacers positioned around the circumference of the two wafers in order to determine a thickness of the adhesive bonding material, and consequently, the spacing between the two wafers.